While They're Away
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Simon and Brittany were given the chance to study abroad. This meant leaving their counterparts behind. What starts out as a friendly favor turns in to much more for Alvin and Jeanette.
1. Too Old To Play Pretend

**hey, yall. this is my very first alvinette story so be nice. the chipmunks are 21 and the chipettes are 20.**

**Chapter One : Alvin asked Jeanette for a favor.**

**000000**

Jeanette Miller didn't know how to spend her Saturdays. The boy she'd been dating since jr. high was no longer in the picture, and her older sister, whom she depended on had gone to Rome to study design. She sort of felt left out of the loop. Even her baby sister had a boyfriend and was enjoying her college life. _"It isn't liked I'd go to parties anyway. It would be nice to have something to do...someone to be with."_

Eleanor, her sister and room mate, came into the kitchen where Jeanette was sitting at the table. She was carrying a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_, which she was reading for her English class. "You look depressed, Jen. What's wrong."

"Nothing," sighed Jeanette. "I'm just tired of sitting here."

"So, call someone," suggested Eleanor.

"I don't know."

"You can't just sit here, Jeanette. The phone is not just going to ring!"

Before Jeanette could speak, her cell phone started ringing.

"Of course I could be wrong," said Eleanor.

Jeanette jumped over her couch to answer her ringing cell phone. She landed on the floor with a thud.

Eleanor looked up from her book and laughed at her. "She sticks the landing!"

Jeanette glared at her younger sister as she answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jeanie," said the voice on the other end.

Jeanette smirked. There was only one person who ever called her 'Jeanie', and he did it because he know it bugged her. "What do you want, Alvin?"

"What makes you think I want something? Can't a guy call one of his oldest friends without being questioned. I am hurt! You're suppose to be the sweet one."

Jeanette giggled. "And you're the annoying one."

"Hey! Just for that, I'm not going to tell you what I called for."

Jeanette sighed. "Do I even want to know?"

"You might," said Alvin. "My friend James is getting married in a few days. Tonight his parents are taking the entire wedding party out to dinner. I'm the best man, so that means me."

"Fascinating," said Jeanette. "And you're telling me this because...?"

"I don't want to go without a date. Brittany is in Europe and you're the only girl I know that will go with me a pretend for my friends."

"What about Eleanor?"

"Been there. Done that," said Alvin. "And anyway I asked her. She said no."

Jeanette sighed. "I guess I could go with you this one time."

"Thanks, Jeanie," said Alvin. "We're going to a really nice Italian place that I won't try to pronounce beacause you'll only laugh at me."

Jeanette smiled. "What time will you pick me up."

"Around seven."

"I'll be ready," said Jeanette. "Bye, Alvin.:

"Bye, Jeanie."

"Ooo! You have a date with, Alvin!" said Eleanor in a sing-song voice, as Jeanette hung up the phone.

"It's not a date," said Jeanette. "It's just one friend helping out another."

"Whatever you say," teased Eleanor.

"El," groaned Jeanette.

"You know I'm only joking. I'm glad you're going out tonight, even if it's not a date."

"Are you just saying that because you can be alone with Theodore."

"No. You haven't gone out since Simon left. He told you it was o.k. to date other guys while he was gone," said Eleanor. "You saw those girls that were going with him. Don't you think he's already moved on with one of them?"

Jeanette sighed. Simon had been given the opportunity to study abroad in Egypt. He ended their relationship shortly before he left. "I guess you're right, but remember this is not a date. Alvin even mentioned he'd be taking Brittany if she were here."

"Because she'd have her claws so deep in him he couldn't escape!"

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get ready."

Eleanor smirked at Jeanette and went back to her book.

Jeanette looked in her closet for something to wear. She started to pull out one dress, but put it back. _"What is wrong with me? It's not a real date."_

**000 at 7:00 000**

Alvin knocked on the door of the Chipette's apartment and waited. _"I don't know why I'm nervious. This isn't a real date...and anyway it's just Jeanette. I've known her for years why should I be..."_

Jeanette opened the door. "Hi, Alvin."

Alvin's eyes widened when he saw her. Jeanette was wearing a strapless lavender dress that was hemed just above her knees. Instead of being pulled back in it's usual messy bun, her curly hair fell loosely at her shoulders. Even her glasses, which were now smaller rectangles, flattered her. Alvin had never noticed it before, but Jeanette actually had a figure!

"Umm...Alvin, are you o.k.?" asked Jeanette. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Alvin mentally slapped himself. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jeanette gave an awkward nod. "Just let me get my shoes and purse."

Alvin followed Jeanette on into the house. "Where's Eleanor?"

"She left for Theodore's about fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh," said Alvin. He really didn't know what to say. He couldn't take his eyes off Jeanette. _"She's beautiful. How could I have missed that?"_

"Ready to go?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah," said Alvin. He quickly came to his senses and pulled a neatly wrapped box out of his coat pocket. "Here. I bought you this as sort of a thank you present."

"Well, aren't you sweet," said Jeanette taking the box from Alvin. She unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was a tear-drop diamond on a silver chain. "Oh, Alvin. It's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it," said Alvin.

"Will you help me put it on?"

Alvin took the necklace and Jeanette turned around. When she held her hair up, Alvin noticed a blue butterfly tattoo on her bare back.

Jeanette figured what he was staring at. "Eleanor and Brittany have one too. Only Eleanor's is green and Brittany's is pink. We did that on our eighteenth birthday."

"I knew Brittany had one. I've seen it," said Alvin as he clasped the necklace around Jeanette's slender neck.

Jeanette blushed remembering where Brittany's tattoo was, and what Alvin's seeing it implied. She let her hair back down and faced Alvin. "H...how does it look?"

"You look beautiful."

After a silence passed, Jeanette gasped. "We'd better go."

Alvin nodded and he and Jeanette left fot the restaurant.

**000000**

**so there it is. i hope you liked it. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	2. Too Good To Be True

**Thank you for all the positive reviews. I feel the love! Oh, and if you want to know where Brittany's tattoo is you'll just have to ask her. Maybe she'll tell you...maybe she won't. ;)**

**Chapter Two: Alvin and Jeanette's first 'date'.**

**000000**

When Jeanette and Alvin arrived at the restaurant, most of his friends were already there. James' parents greeted them at the door.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Rodrick," said Alvin.

Mrs. Rodrick pulled Alvin into a hug. She smiled at Jeanette. "Alvin, who's your little friend."

"This is Jeanette Miller, my girlfriend," said Alvin. There was a hint of pride in his voice as if Jeanette were really his.

"It's nice to meet you, Jeanette," said Mr. Rodrick. He shook Jeanette's hand. "You have a nice strong handshake. I like that! Most girls hand shakes are so weak."

"Thank you, Mr. Rodrick," said Jeanette. She blushed a little.

"Alvin!" said James, as he and his fiance'. Megan approached them. James slapped Alvin on the back. "We were begining to think you weren't coming."

"I had to pick up my girl," said Alvin, showing off Jeanette like she was a new car.

As James and Alvin introduced Megan and Jeanette, Tyler, another of Alvin and James' friends, walked over to them. He spoke to his friends and looked at Jeanette. He reached for her hand and kissed it. "And who is this enchanting creature?"

Jeanette blushed. Alvin instantly became jealous. "This is my date, Jeanette Miller."

Tyler ignored Alvin's touch-her-again-and-I'll-kill-you look and winked at Jeanette. "You're much too pretty to be his girlfriend.

Alvin glared at Tyler. He wrapped his arm around Jeanette's waist. "Come on, Muffin. Let's go sit down."

"Muffin?" whispered Jeanette.

"First think that popped in my head," whispered Alvin.

"Well, if you don't take you hand off my butt that won't be the only think to pop in your head!"

Alvin moved his hand back up Jeanette's back. Her skin was soft and warm. Alvin reminded himself. _"It's not a real date. It's not a real date."_

Before Alvin and Jeanette could get to the table, they were bombarded by James' sister, Chloe, who had a bit of a crush on Alvin.

"Hello Alvie," said Chloe, hugging Alvin. She pulled away and looked at Jeanette. She smiled at her 'competition' as if they were sisters. "And who are you?"

"I'm Alvin's girlfriend, Jeanette," said Jeanette. She returned the smile. "It's so ncie to meet you."

"Likewise," said Chloe. She eyed Jeanette's necklace. "My, what a beautiful necklace."

"Oh, thank you," said Jeanette. Sensing jealousy in Chloe's voice she linked arms with Alvin and laid her head on his shoulder. "Alvin, gave it to me."

"Anniversary?" asked Chloe.

Jeanette thought for a moment then smirked. "No, just a 'thank you' gift."

Chloe stood there shocked. If she had known what the favor really was...well, let's just say for Alvin's sake it's a good thing she didn't know.

"Alvin," said Jeanette, when they were a safe distance away. "Chloe seems to like you. Why didn't you ask her to be your date."

"Because she's sertifiably insane," said Alvin.

Jeanette smirked. "What's the real reason."

"That is the real reason," said Alvin. "Chloe's last three boyfriends moved out of state after they broke up. One was 'sent' out of state."

"O.k. then."

"Plus, she's not nearly as pretty as you are."

"And I'm your species."

"That too," chuckeld Alvin.

Before dinner started, Alvin had itroduced Jeanette to his friends. Everyone seemed to believe that Jeanette and Alvin were really a couple. Jeanette had charmed her way into everyone's heart, including Alvin's. _"I never noticed how amazing she was. I have got to start paying more attention to these things."_

After dinner some of the guests got up to dance. Even Mr. and Mrs. Rodrick joined them.

Jeanette folded her hands in her lap, feeling like she did at every dance she went to in high school. Simon didn't like to dance and, because they were dating then, Jeanette wouldn't with out him. As if anyone asked her. She often sat alone in the corner watching her sisters enjoy themselves.

"Jeanette," said Alvin, tapping her shoulder. "W...would you like to dance with me?"

Jeanette stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry what? You want me to dance with you?"

"Well, you are my date, and the only other option is Chloe. I beg of you don't make me go that route!"

Jeanette giggled softly. "I'd love to dance with you."

Alvin took Jeanette by the hand an led her onto the dance floor. The song playing was God Bless the Broken Road, by Rasscal Flatts. Alvin whispered they lyrics in Jeanette's ear as they dance.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find __true love__, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you_

Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passin' through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is comin' true

Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Yeah

Now I'm just rollin' home into my lovers arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you ohhh

When the song ended, Alvin and Jeanette just stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes. Alvin was about to kiss her, but Jeanette stopped him.

"I...it's getting late. We should head home."

Alvin nodded. He thanked Mr. and Mrs. Rodrick for dinner.

"It was nice meeting you Jeanette," said Mrs. Rodrick.

"Nice meeting you too," said Jeanette. She and Alvin walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. Alvin opened the car door for her, but didn't speak. When he got in the car Jeanette asked him, "Alvin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Alvin. He smiled weekly.

"Are you mad because I didn't let you kiss me?"

"No," said Alvin. _"It's not a total lie. I'm not mad just really disappointed."_

Jeanette didn't say anything else until they got to her appartment building. "Thank you, Alvin."

"I'm glad you said yes," said Alvin. He got out of his car to walk her in.

When they got to her door Jeanette smiled at him. "Thanks...again."

"No problem. Like I said, I'm just glad you said yes," said Alvin.

"Well, goodnight," said Jeanette.

"Good night," said Alvin. He sighed when Jeanette closed the door. He turned to walk back to his car. He heard a door open. He turned around. It was Jeanette. "J..."

Before Alvin could finished, Jeanette jumped in his arms. They shared a passionate kiss, then Alvin picked Jeanette up and carried her bridal style back into her appartment.

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	3. One More Step

**Chapter Three: Alvin and Jeanette friendship has turned into something much more. Is it possible they're in love?**

**000000**

Jeanette sighed contently as she lay away in her bed. Alvin's strong arms were wrapped around her body. The memories from the night before still lingered in her head and made her smile. At this moment, even Alvin's snoring seemed romantic. Jeanette slowly slid out of bed and put on the red button-down shirt Alvin had been wearing the night before. She went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Eleanor had spent the night with Theodore, and had no idea what had happened in her apartment last night.

Jeanette really wasn't sure either. When Alvin said good night to her something came over her. She wanted him! Jeanette had never felt such a desire for anyone else...including Simon. It scared her, but at the same time she liked it.

"Morning, Jeanie," yawned Alvin, as he came out of 'their' bedroom. He wraped his arms around Jeanette and kissed her neck. "You look incredibly sexy."

Jeanette giggled, as Alvin's lips tickeld against her neck. "Good morning."

"Do you need any help?" asked Alvin.

"Can you cook?" asked Jeanette.

"Heck yeah!" said Alvin.

"Other than cereal?"

"Yes, other than cereal," said Alvin. "You just go sit down. I can handle this."

"Alright, but just in case, I'm putting the fire department on sped dial."

"Very funny," said Alvin. He leaned over and kissed Jeanette on the lips. "No peeking, I want this to be a surprise.

"Alright," said Jeanette. She smiled as she walked into the living room, just off the kitchen. She laid down on the couch and sighed. Soon an enticing aroma floated in from the kitchen. Jeanette peered over the top of the couch.

"I said, 'no peeking'," warned Alvin, in a playful tone. "I'm almost finished."

Jeanette jokingly glared at Alvin and laid back down on the couch. She patiently waited for Alvin to finish cooking.

"O.k, Jeanie. It's ready," said Alvin.

Jeanette got up and went back into the kitchen. Her eyes widened. Alvin had made omelets and the actually looked good.

Alvin pulled a chair out for Jeanette. "Breakfast is served."

Jeanette giggled softly and sat down. "It smells delicious"

Alvin smiled. "I hope you think they taste delicious."

Jeanette smiled and began eating. To her surprise the omelets were actually good. "This is the best omelet I've ever had. What's in it?"

"I can't tell you. It's my Grandma's secret and only a Seville can possess this knowledge," said Alvin.

"Oh, really? I bet I could get it out of you."

"I bet you could," said Alvin, with a slight smirk.

After they had finished eating, Jeanette and Alvin went into the living room. Jeanette sat down next to Alvin on the couch. "So..."

Alvin placed his hand behind Jeanette's head and kissed her passionately on the lips. He pushed her body back onto the couch.

"Alvin," gasped Jeanette breaking their kiss.

"Is something wrong, Jeanette? Am I moving too fast?" asked Alvin. He smirked. "Of course, after last night I..."

"No, I'm fine," said Jeanette. "I just wasn't expecting you to do that."

Alvin sat back. "I'm sorry."

"It's o.k.. I...I'm ready now."

Alvin smiled. He pulled her into another passionate kiss and slowly forced her back on the couch.

**000 one hour later 000**

Alvin and Jeanette had made their way back into Jeanette's bedroom. They were lying awake in the bed in nothing but each other's arms and Jeanette's thin, purple bedsheet.

"I know I should go home, but I don't know if I could stand being away from you," said Alvin.

"I wish there was some way we could stay together forever."

Alvin kissed Jeanette and pulled her back under the covers. They were so into each other, they didn't hear the door open. "I'm home,Jeanette."

Jeanette jumped. "Oh, my God! Eleanor's home."

"And...?" asked Alvin, waiting for Jeanette's point. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! I just don't want her to catch me in be with you."

Eleanor ran into Jeanette's bedroom. "Hey Jen. Oh, hi, Alvin."

"Hey, El," said Alvin.

Jeanette's face turned bright red. "Wh...what are you d...doing here, Elle?"

"Umm...I live here," said Eleanor. She didn't even question why Alvin was there.

"You'll never guess what happened to me last night," said Eleanor.

"What?" asked Alvin.

Eleanor held out her hand to show a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She smiled. "Theodore asked me to marry him!"

"That's great!" said Alvin. He looked at Jeanette, who looked as if she were about to faint. "Babe, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Jeanette. "Just a little embarassed."

"Why?" asked Alvin and Eleanor in unison.

"Never mind," said Jeanette. "So, when's the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date yet," said Eleanor. "Oh, I'm so happy."

"Congratulations," said Alvin.

"Well, I'm just gonna go into the living room so you two can get dressed," said Eleanor. She skipped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"That was awkward," said Jeanette.

Alvin chuckled and laid back down. "I've been in worse situations."

Jeanette smiled. "I'm not even going to ask."

"You know, Elle and Theodore will move in together when they get married."

"And..."

"You'll need a new roomie."

"Alvin, are you suggesting we move in together?" 

"I know it seems like we're moving in so fast, but it's not like we don't know each other well. We've been best friends for years."

"I know," said Jeanette. "It's just a big commitment."

"I know, but I'm ready to make it. I love you, Jeanette."

Jeanette smiled. "Oh, Alvin. I love you too."

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	4. Serious As Love

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while.**

**Chapter Four : Jeanette makes a big decision concerning her relationship with Alvin. Alvin tries to prove to Jeanette he is worthy of being a 'real' boyfriend.**

**000000**

Jeanette smiled as she looked at her reflection in her full length mirror. She was wearing a new dress, new shoes, new everything. She wanted to look nice because Alvin was taking her to her favorite restauarnt tonight. They had been dating for three weeks.

"Jen, your boy toy is here!" shouted Eleanor.

Jeanette went into the living room. "Hi, Alvin."

"Hey, Jeanie. You look beautiful," said Alvin pulling his girlfriend into a passionate kiss.

Eleanor gaged. "Spare me!"

Jeanette quickly pulled away and blushed.

"Ignore her," said Alvin. "Are you ready to go?"

Jeanette nodded and left with Alvin.

Being a gentleman, Alvin opened the car door for Jeanette and the door to the restaurant. He pulled Jeanette's chair out for her and sat across from her.

"You're being awfully sweet, Alvin," said Jeanette. "Are you up to something?"

"Can't a guy do something nice for the woman he loves?"

Jeanette smiled. "That depends. Are you being nice just so I'll move in with you?"

"Jeanie, you know I love you. I would never force you to do something you're not ready for."

"Thank you, Alvin. This is a big decision, and it means so much that you'll support my choice either way."

"Of course I will, Jeanette," said Alvin. He smiled at Jeanette and reached for her hand. "I love you."

The waiter came and they ordered dinner. Alvin struggled to find something they could talk about. At last he asked, "Hows work?"

Jeanette is studying to be an elementary school teacher. As part of an extra credit program she works as a teacher's aid for a kindergarden class.

"Is it good. Those kids are so sweet!" said Jeanette.

"None of them give you trouble?"

"Not really," said Jeanette. She smiled and giggled.

"What?"

"Well, there's this one little boy, named Andrew, who has a bit of a crush on me," said Jeanette. "He always brings me a flower when they come in from the play ground."

"That's nice. Does Andrew know you have a boyfriend?" asked Alvin. He almost sounded jealous.

"Yes," said Jeanette. "Since we've been dating I tell him he's going to make you jealous. I was right."

"I am not jealous of a six-year-old."

"He's six and I think you are."

"Maybe I am," said Alvin. "But only because I don't ever want to lose you."

Jeanette smiled. "You don't have to worry about that."

Alvin smiled. The waiter brought them their food and the couple began eating. After dinner Alvin took Jeanette home.

"Good night, Alvin," said Jeanette as they stood outside her apartment.

"You're not going to invite me in?" asked Alvin.

"Elle's home, so..."

Alvin pulled Jeanette into a passionate kiss. "You're not a screamer. We won't disturb her."

"Alvin," mumbled Jeanette as Alvin kissed her again. She pushed him away.

"Is something wrong, Jeanie?"

"No," said Jeanette. She smiled weakly. "I guess you can come in."

Alvin smiled. He followed Jeanette into her apartment and into her bedroom, where they continued kissing. Alvin stopped them from going any farther.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jeanette.

"No," said Alvin. "You know, we don't have to have sex. We can just lay in bed and talk."

"You rather talk than have sex?"

"Sex isn't the only part of our relationship. There's so much more to us," said Alvin.

"What would we talk about?" asked Jeanette. She turned around for Alvin to unzip her dress.

"Umm...How many kids do you want to have?"

"As many as God grants me," said Jeanette. She slipped out of her dress and opened the drawer to get her pajamas out. "How about you?"

"I've always said I'll let my wife decide that," said Alvin. He smiled at Jeanette's purple pajamas with pandas on the pants. He stripped down to his boxers and continued. "After all, she'll have to carry the baby for nine months then give birth to it. I do know I want to adopt at least one."

"That's nice. From what country?"

"Here," said Alvin. "It's not that I wouldn't love a kid from another country. It's that sometimes I feel children from America are left out when it comes to adoption."

"I think that's wonderful, Alvin," said Jeanette crawling into bed. "Do you know what you'd name your children?"

"I want my oldest daughter to be named Harper Lee after my favorite author," replied Alvin, crawling in beside her.

Jeanette's eyes widened.

"What? You didn't know I read?"

"Well, not actually," said Jeanette. "I guess there's a lot we don't know about each other."

"That's why we need to talk more," said Alvin.

Jeanette smiled and laid her head on Alvin's chest. "Did you know I had a crush on you when we were little?"

"No," said Alvin. "I always thought you were in love with Simon."

"I liked him, but I could never see myself spending the rest of my life with him."

"I thought Brittany and I would be together forever, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I'm glad it didn't work out though," said Alvin. He kissed Jeanette's forehead.

Jeanette and Alvin slept in each other's arms that night. Jeanette could see herself spending the rest of her life with Alvin. She liked that feeling.

**000 the next morning 000**

"So, are you gonna do it?" asked Eleanor as she took a sip of coffee.

"I don't know, Elle. I love spending time with Alvin, but I don't know if I'm ready to live with him," said Jeanette.

"Yet everytime you two go out you end up back here in bed with him," said Eleanor.

Jeanette blushed. "Only once or twice. Nothing serious."

"HEY, JEANIE," shouted Alvin, over the water running in the shower. "YOU'RE OUT OF SOAP!"

Jeanette's face turned a brighter shade of red. "THERE'S MORE UNDER THE SINK."

"THANKS, BABY!" shouted Alvin.

Eleanor smirked.

"What?" asked Jeanette.

"I didn't say anything," said Eleanor. She tried not to laugh.

"It's not like Alvin and I don't know each other that well. We've been friends for years."

"And now you're more than friends," said Eleanor.

Jeanette sighed. "Do you think Alvin and I should move in together?"

"I think you should follow your heart."

"El, I need real advice. I can get that same answer from a fortune cookie."

"You know that Theodore and I are going to live here. He's already put his apartment up of sale," said Eleanor. "You're welcome to stay here, but..."

"I know. You and Theodore will be newlyweds. I don't want to invade your privacy."

"So, does that mean you're moving in with Alvin?"

"I guess so," said Jeanette with a smile. She sat back in her chair and sighed.

**000000**

**so, there it is. sorry this chapter is a little weak. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	5. New Beds and Big Adventures

**Chapter Five : Alvin has a few surprises for Jeanette when she moves in. **

**000000**

"How can one person have so much stuff?" asked Alvin as he sat the last of Jeanette's boxes inside.

"I did a lot of shopping recently," said Jeanette. "Mostly at Victoria's Secret."

Alvin smirked at his girl friend. He ran over to Jeanette, picked her up, and twirled her around. "I love you, Jeanie!"

"I love you too, Alvie!" said Jeanette. She laughed as Alvin put her back down. "So, we are officially living together."

Alvin pressed his forehead to Jeanette's. "It's great isn't it."

Jeanette wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck and kissed him. "I feel so safe in your arms."

"Come on. I have a surprise for you in our bedroom," said Alvin.

"Now, Alvin? I'm a little tired."

"Not that...at least not that now," said Alvin. He stepped behind Jeanette and covered her eyes. He led her into the bedroom and uncovered her eyes.

"Umm...Alvin, why am I staring at an empty room?" asked a very confused Jeanette.

"The old furniture reminded my of my past relationships, and this is your room now. Jeanette, you are my future. I love you more that anything else in the world. I never want to be with anyone else."

"Oh, Alvin," gasped Jeanette.

"There's something else," said Alvin. He got down on one knee and took a small black box out of his pocket. He opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Jeanette Miller, will you marry me?"

Jeanette opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. She started to cry. At last she said. "Yes, Alvin. I will marry you."

Alvin smiled as he slipped the ring onto Jeanette's finger. He kissed her hand and stood back up. He pulled Jeanette into a passionate kiss. He pulled away and sighed. "I'm really starting to regret getting rid of the bed."

"I though you said we needed to talk more."

"I did, but I didn't mean we should completely cut out sex."

Jeanette smiled. "Come on, Alvin. Let's go buy a bed."

**000 at the furniture store 000**

I like this one," said Jeanette. "It's big enough for you, me, and a dog."

Alvin sighed. "A dog, Jeanette?"

"Fine, we'll get this one. It's big enough for me and the dog."

"Jeanie," groaned Alvin.

Jeanette batted her eyelashes. "Yes, Alvin."

"Baby, don't do that to me."

"There's a lot I won't do for you if you don't give me the bed and puppy I want."

Alvin sighed knowing he'd been defeated. "Alright, we'll get the bed you want."

"And the puppy?"

"We'll talk about it."

Jeanette wrapped her arms around Alvin and kissed him. "I love you."

Alvin kissed Jeanette back. "I know. I love you too."

Jeanette smiled. She whispered, "I can't wait for us to try it out."

Alvin smiled. He motioned for one of the sales clerks. "Can we get some assistance over here?"

**000 later that night 000**

"Oh, Alvin. It looks perfect," said Jeanette looking at their new room.

"Let's try the bed out," said Alvin. He picked Jeanette up bridal style and carried her too the bed.

Jeanette squealed as Alvin tossed her on the bed. She moaned as he kissed her neck. "Oh, Alvin..."

Alvin smiled against Jeanette's neck. "I love you."

Jeanette smiled and sat up, allowing Alvin to rest his head on her stomach. "Comfie?"

Alvin smiled. "Jeanie, do you remember how the other night we were talking about how many kids we wanted?

Jeanette stroked Alvin's hair. "I remember."

Alvin kissed Jeanette's stomach and looked up at her. "I want one now."

"What? Alvin, we're not finished with school and..."

"But we will be in just a few months. Please, Jeanette. You know how much I love kids."

Jeanette sighed. "I don't know, Alvin. I mean, you don't want to give me a puppy. Do you really want a baby?"

"I do. I really do, Jeanette."

Jeanette smiled. "This is a huge decision. Give me time to think about it."

Alvin sighed. "Alright, but just so you know I think you'd look sexy with a baby belly."

Jeanette blushed and touched her stomach. She and Alvin laid back in the bed and went to sleep. Jeanette began to think about what it would be like to have a baby. Was she really ready for that?

**000000**

**so there it is. sorry it's short. I'm having writers block. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	6. Crazy Enough To Last

**Chapter Six : While planning their their future, Jeanette has a few conditions for Alvin.**

**000000**

Jeanette sighed as she sat at the kitchen table waiting for Alvin to wake up. She rubbed her belly. _"Why does Alvin want to have a baby now? We've barely been together one month."_

"Morning, Jeanie," said Alvin coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Alvin."

"I'm sorry about last night," said Alvin. "If you don't want to have a baby right now then...I guess I can wait."

"Actually, Alvin," started Jeanette standing up. "I was thinking a baby might be good for us. You know, sort of solitify our relationship."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to have a baby with you."

Alvin smiled. "Jeanie, you don't know how happy you've made me."

Jeanette kissed Alvin and hugged him. She really wasn't ready for a baby, but couldn't stand seeing Alvin disapointed. She pulled out of the hug and looked at Alvin. "But we have to get married, before we start trying."

"Fair enough," said Alvin. He kissed Jeanette's forehead.

Jeanette smiled weakly. "I suppose we need to start planning the wedding."

"Why plan? We could just go to Vegas."

"Vegas?"

"Yeah," said Alvin. "We could get married quickly and start our family."

"Oh, Alvin, I don't know."

"Come on, Jeanie. Let's live a little."

Jeanette sighed, then smiled. "Can I have five minutes to pack?"

**000 in Las Vegas 000**

"Wow," said Jeanette looking around at the city. She'd never been to Las Vegas before.

Alvin kissed Jeanette on the cheek. "Come on, let's go to our hotel."

Before they left Alvin had made reservations at one of the nicest hotels in Las Vegas. In fact, he had booked the honeymoon suite.

"Alvin, I know you wanted to get married here, but I don't want someone who thinks they're Elvis to marry us," said Jeanette.

"Don't worry. I've found the nicest chapel in town," said Alvin. "It's not themed or anything. It's an actual church. The minister is an old friend of mine."

Jeanette sighed and sat down on the bed. "This is crazy!"

"If you're having second thoughts..."

"No, Sweetheart. I want to do this. I love you."

Alvin smiled. "Let's go then."

**000 Later that night 000**

Alvin carried Jeanette back into their hotel room bridal style. He gently laid her on the bed. "I love you, Mrs. Seville."

Jeanette giggled. "I love you too."

Alvin pressed his forehead to Jeanette's. "I can't believe you actually wanted to marry me."

"Well, you talked me into it," said Jeanette. She and Alvin shared a passionate kiss. Jeanette pushed Alvin over onto his back and straddled his waist. "Now, why don't you relax and I'll show you some of the things I bought at Victoria's Secret."

Alvin smiled. "We're not leaving this hotel until I see them all."

Jeanette smirked. She went into the bathroom to change. She wanted Alvin to be totally surprised...and he was.

**000 the next morning 000**

"You know, Jeanie, waking up in Vegas isn't as bad as people make it out to be," said Alvin. He kissed Jeanette on the cheek.

"That's because you remember we got married," said Jeanette.

"We got married?"

"Alvin," laughed Jeanette.

Alvin smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I can't tell you that enough," said Alvin. "You have, without a doubt, made me the happiest man in the world."

Jeanette smiled. She had been worried at first, but lying here in Alvin's arms felt so right.

**000 three weeks later at the doctor 000**

"Congratulations, Mrs. Seville." said Dr. Bishop. "You're going to have a baby."

**000000**

**sorry this one is so short. this story has taken a whole new direction then I had originally planed, but i still like it. REVIEW! be honest, but nice**


	7. Let Me Know You're There

**Chapter Seven : The more his baby grows inside Jeanette, the more Alvin's love grows for his young wife.**

**000000**

_" flashback *_

_Alvin and Jeanette were lying on their bed wrapped in each other's arms. Jeanette had just told Alvin she was pregnant._

_"How far along are you?" asked Alvin._

_"About two months."_

_"Two months?" asked Alvin. "That would mean the baby was conceived on our first date."_

_"I guess I just forgot to take my pill that morning," said Jeanette._

_Alvin leaned down and kissed Jeanette's flat stomach. "I'm glad you did."_

_Jeanette smiled. "Alvin, will you still love me when I'm fat?"_

_"I told you I thought you'd look sexy with a baby belly," said Alvin. "Will you still love me when you're f...start showing?"_

_"Of course," said Jeanette. She placed her hand over her stomach. "This is our miracle."_

_Alvin smiled and placed his hand over Jeanette's. "Our miracle."_

_* end flashback *_

**000 five months after flashback 000**

Jeanette smiled as lay awake in bed. She rubbed her bulging belly feeling her unborn daughter kick. "Ouch, Harper!"

"Are you alright, Jeanie?" asked a frantic Alvin. "Is it time?"

"No, Honey. I have another two months before I'm due. Your daughter just kicked me."

Alvin smiled. He gently rubbed Jeanette's belly. "I don't know if I can wait another two months to see my little girl."

"Are you really happy we're having a girl?"

"Of course!"

Jeanette smiled. Her life was turning out how she always thought it would. She was married to someone she loved very much and was going to have a baby. What more could she ask for? "Alvin..."

"Yes, Darling?"

"Will you go get me a Big Mac. I've been craving one?"

**000 one and a half months later 000**

Alvin and Jeanette were in Harper's nursery putting a few finishing touches here and there. Jeanette stroked the stuffed bunny Eleanor had given her at her baby shower. Alvin wrapped his arms around Jeanette and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Jeanette.

"You should go sit down. You've been on your feet awhile," said Alvin.

"Since when are you a doctor?" asked Jeanette. "I'm fine."

"Just...please. For the good of our baby."

Jeanette sighed. She made her way unto the living room and sat down on the couch. She crossed her arms. "Happy?"

Alvin sat down next to her. "Don't be mad, Jeanie. I just want to do what's best for your and the baby's health."

"I know you mean well, but I know my body. I'm taking all the vitamins my doctor told me to and having regular ultrasounds," said Jeanette. She gave Alvin a reasuring smiled. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach. "Harper is fine. I'm fine. Don't worry."

Alvin leaned in and kissed Jeanette. As he did, Harper kicked. Alvin chuckled. "She's not even here and already she thinks Mommy and Daddy kiss is gross."

Jeanette giggled. Suddenly she sat up and groaned.

"Jeanie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," said Jeanette. She leaned back on the couch. About an hour later the same thing happened. "Oh, God!"

"Jeanette, do I need to get you to the hospital?" asked Alvin.

"No, but we do need to start timing these. When they get between ten and five minutes apart we'll head for the hospital," said Jeanette. "And don't panic. This is a very natural process and Harper's way of telling us she's ready to come."

Alvin sighed and sat back on the couch. "Are you sure you're..."

"Yes, Alvin. I'm fine," said Jeanette. She laid her head on Alvin's shoulder. Within a few minutes she had fallen asleep.

**000 at 3:00am 000**

Alvin had carried Jeanette into their bedroom and got into bed himself. Jeanette was still having contractions, but they were still about fourty minutes apart. She would sleep on and off. Right now she was awake eating the apricot yogurt she'd made Alvin search Los Angeles for.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" asked Alvin.

"No, Sweetheart. This is fine," said Jeanette sitting the empty container on her dresser. She sat up and moaned.

"Another contraction?"

"Yeah. Are you timing them."

"Yeah. There coming fifteen minutes apart now," said Alvin.

"It won't be long now," said Jeanette.

Alvin sighed and laid back on the bed. He drifted off the sleep. The next thing he new Jeanette was shaking him. "Alvin! Alvin, we need to get to the hospital now!"

"What? How far apart are your contractions?"

"Oh," moaned Jeanette clutching her stomach. She gasped. "THREE MINUTES!"

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	8. Ours

**JUST SO YOU KNOW : I've stated this in a few other stories, but just to remind you I'll say it again. Chipmunks develope a lot faster than humans.**

**Chapter Eight : Alvin and Jeanette finally welcome their daughter into the world. Harper gives Alvin a pleasant surprise. Jeanette and Alvin spend some 'quality time together'.**

**000000**

Jeanette smiled lovingly at the little bundle in her arms. Holding Harper mad her forget the painful sixteen hours of labor it took to bring her here. "Hi, Sweetie. I'm your Mommy."

"C...can I hold her?" asked Alvin. He seemed so nervous.

"Of course you can. She is your daughter," said Jeanette.

Alvin took Harper in his arms and held her close to him. He smiled as he looked down at his newborn daughter. "Hi, Harper. I'm your Daddy. I promise I'm going to take very good care of you."

Harper opened her blue-green eyes and yawned. She tilted her head and stared up at Alvin.

"She's beautiful isn't she," sighed Jeanette.

"She looks like her Mommy," said Alvin. He smiled lovingly at the life he helped to create.

"I can't believe that this time yesterday she was still inside me," said Jeanette touching her now flat stomach.

"I know. It's amazing," said Alvin. "I can't believe she's mine."

"Ours, Alvin."

"Our baby. Our miracle."

Jeanette smiled as she watched her husband and newborn daughter. _"Thank you, God, for this moment."_

**000 one month later 000**

"Hello, Sweetheart," said Alvin taking Harper out of her bassinet. He kissed the tiny chipette on the cheek. "Did you know you are one month old today."

Harper cooed and gurgled.

Alvin chuckled. "My beautiful baby girl."

Harper touched Alvin's nose and gasped. She was absolutely fascinated by the world around her and everything in it, especially her Mommy and Daddy.

"Daddy loves you," said Alvin rubbing noses with Harper.

Harper giggled. She patted Alvin's nose. "Dada. Dada."

Alvin's eyes brightened. "Jeanette!"

Jeanette came running in from the kitchen. "What is it?"

"She said Dada," said Alvin.

"She did?" asked Jeanette. She smiled lovingly at Harper. "Oh, she's such a smart girl."

"Just like her Mommy," said Alvin. He kissed Jeanette on the cheek.

Jeanette took Harper in her arms. "Oh, Sweetie. Say Mama."

"Dada," said Harper proudly.

Alvin beamed. "That's my girl."

"Well, how about changing 'your girl's' diaper," said Jeanette passing Harper back to Alvin.

"But, Jeanie..."

"No buts," said Jeanette.

Alvin sighed and place Harper on the changing table. He really didn't mind changing Harper's diaper. "O.k, Sweetpea. If I do this for you, you have to promise me that you won't start dating until you're thirty."

Harper giggled as if she understood what Alvin was saying. "Dada. Dada."

Alvin smiled. He couldn't be more proud.

**000 later that week 000**

Harper was in her nursery asleep in her crib. Alvin and Jeanette were near by watching her.

"I still can't believe she's mine," whispered Alvin.

"Ours, Dear," whispered Jeanette. She smiled and linked arms with Alvin. "Come on. Let's let her sleep."

Alvin and Jeanette went into the living room and sat on the couch. Alvin pulled Jeanette into his lap and kissed her passionately. He forced her back onto the couch. "Come on, Jeanie. We've waited as long as the doctor told us to."

"Oh, i don't know, Alvin. I mean I haven't started taking my b..." Jeanette was cut off by another kiss from Alvin.

"Please, Jeanie," said Alvin. "I'll be gentle. I swear."

Jeanette smiled. "Alright."

Alvin caressed Jeanette's back. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Jeanette. _"Once again I've given into Alvin, but he's so cute. What harm can this do?"_

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	9. The Past Comes Back

**My class schelule isn't as bad as I thought it would be. on tuesdays and thursdays I have one class from 8:00-9:15. my next class isn't until 12:50. I live about ten minutes from the campus, so I get to go home and relax for a couple of hours. Woo!**

**Chapter Nine : Alvin and Jeanette face something that they had completely forgotten about.**

**000000**

Alvin and rolled over in bed and yawned. He could feel Jeanette using his chest as a pillow. He gently stroked her long dark brown curls and whispered, "Good morning, my love."

Jeanette slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Alvin."

"Did you sleep well?" asked Alvin pushing Jeanette's hair out of her big hazel eyes.

"Sleep?" laughed Jeanette. She slid herself up stretched her arms. "Through your snoring?"

"What? Jeanette, I do not snore," said Alvin defensively.

"Sweetheart, I've share a bed with you for almost a year now, and every night you've snored," said Jeanette. She leaned over and kissed Alvin on the cheek. "But I love it. In fact, I find it some what sexy."

"I could go back to sleep if you'd like," said Alvin wrapping his arms around Jeanette.

Jeanette giggled softly and laid her head back on Alvin's chest. She cuddled closer to him and sighed, "I could lie hear with you forever."

"So, why don't we stay here," said Alvin. He kissed Jeanette on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Forever."

"Oh, Alvin," giggled Jeanette, as Alvin kissed her neck.

With out warning Alvin's cell phone rang. Alvin groaned as he aswered. "Hello."

"Good morning, love birds!" said the voice on the other end.

"What do you want, Eleanor?" asked Alvin.

Jeanette pulled the cell phone away from Alvin. "He means do you want your death to be slow and painful or slow and extremly painful."

"Are we a bit grumpy this morning?" asked Eleanor

Jeanette looked up at Alvin. "If want to go over to her house and kill her, I'll testify you didn't do it."

"As much as I'd love to kill her...let's find out what was so important that she just had to interrupt us," said Alvin. He put Eleanor on speaker phone.

"And it had better be important," said Jeanette.

"I just wanted to remind you that Simon and Brittany are suppose to be flying back home today. Their plane should be landing in about an hour."

"That's it?" snapped Jeanette. Then the reality of what Eleanor had said came to her._ "Simon and Brittany? Oh, God! What are they going to think when they find out that Alvin and I are together? What are they going to do when they find out about Harper?"_

"Thanks for calling Elle," said Alvin. "You've made my day so much better."

"Sorry, I forgot," said Eleanor. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. We'll figure something out," said Alvin.

"I'll talk to you guys later," said Eleanor.

"Bye," said Alvin. He hung up the phone and got up.

"What are you doing?" asked Jeanette.

"Jeanie, I think we should pick them up from the airport."

"What?"

"Well, take them out to lunch and tell them."

"Do we have to tell them?"

"Are you ashamed of me being your husband?" asked Alvin.

"No! Of course not," said Jeanette. She reached up, wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck, and pulled him back into bed with her. "It's just...I don't want to hurt them."

"I know. I don't want to hurt them either, but this isn't something we can keep from them," said Alvin. "I mean, what are we going to do? Tell them Harper fell out of the sky?"

Jeanette smiled. "There's something else."

"What?" asked Alvin.

"Well, I was going to wait until we went out to dinner on Friday to tell you, but...I'm pregnant."

Alvin's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Really."

Alvin pulled Jeanette into a passionate kiss. "Sweetheart, that's wonderful."

"So, you're happy?"

"Of course!" said Alvin. "I'm gonna be a daddy...again."

Jeanette buried her head in Alvin's chest. "Oh, Alvin I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Alvin.

"You're gonna make go to the airport, arn't you?"

"No, but I would love it if you would come support me."

Jeanette sighed. "Just let me shower."

**000 at the airport 000**

"Why did you bring Harper with us?" asked Jeanette. "You know how fussy she gets."

"I thought she might enjoy watching the airplanes," said Alvin. "Besides, Simon is less likely to kill me if I have a baby in my arms."

Jeanette sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Calm down, Jeanie. I'm only joking."

Jeanette looked out the window and saw another plane land. "Here they are."

"Are you ready?"

"No, not really. You?"

"Does it matter now?" asked Alvin.

Jeanette sighed. She watched the passengers get off the plane. Her eyes caught sight of her sister and ex-boyfriend. _"This is it."_

Brittany and Simon ran over to Jeanette and Alvin. They hugged and greeted each other with "I've missed you"'.

"Awe. She's so cute!" said Brittany looking at Harper. "Who's is she?"

Alvin cleared his thought. "Well, actually..."

"Dada," said Harper pulling on Alvin's shirt.

"She's mine," said Alvin.

Jeanette smiled at her husband. "Ours."

**000000**

**what will Brittany and Simon do? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	10. Taking It Well

**Chapter Ten : Brittany and Simon deal with Alvin and Jeanette's news and reveal a secret of their own.**

**000000**

"She's what?" asked Brittany. She stood there in disbelief. "Th...this is your daughter?"

Alvin smiled. "Her name is Harper."

"How long have you two been together?" asked Simon.

"Not long after you two left," said Jeanette. "Alvin asked me to come to a party with him...as a friend. We had a great time and when he dropped me off I invited him in. We had sex several times that night and...here's Harper."

"So you're not together together, right?" asked Brittany.

"Oh, we're married," said Alvin.

"And expecting another baby," said Jeanette.

"This is a joke right?" asked Simon with a nervous laugh.

"No, it's not," said Alvin. "Jeanette and I are really married. Harper is really our daughter."

"And I have the morning sickness to prove I'm pregnant again," said Jeanette.

Brittany and Simon were speechless. They both knew Alvin well enough to know when he was telling the truth.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Alvin. "You both said we should see other people while you were away."

"Yeah, see. Not marry and knock up!" snapped Simon.

"Could we not do this here?" asked Brittany. "People are starting to stare at us."

"We could go back to our apartment," suggested Jeanette.

**000 at Alvin and Jeanette's apartment 000**

Brittany and Simon sat down next to each other on the couch. They tried to remain calm, but in reality they wanted to scream._ "Alvin and Jeanette together?"_ No. It just couldn't be.

Jeanette was in the kitchen fixing coffee and Alvin was putting Harper down for a nap.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Brittany.

"I know. I would have never thought they would end up together," said Simon.

"I should have never left," said Brittany.

Jeanette and Alvin came back into the room and sat down. There was a long awkward silence. Finally Jeanette asked, "Brittany, how was your trip? Did you have a good time?"

"Not as good of time as you had here," said Brittany in a spiteful tone.

Jeanette sighed. "I'm sorry if you're angry and hurt, but I love Alvin. He and I are together now."

"I know," said Simon. He managed to smile. "Congratulations."

Brittany looked down at her feet. "Yeah, congratulations."

"Come on, Brittany. We'd better head home. We have other family members to see," said Simon. He and Brittany quickly left.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," said Alvin.

"Yeah. They seemed to take it well," said Jeanette.

"A little too well," said Alvin. He opened the door to his apartment to see Brittany and Simon kissing.

"Oh, my God," said Jeanette.

Simon and Brittany pulled away from each other. Simon cleared his throat. "Oh, hey guys."

Alvin and Jeanette just stood there wide eyed and speechless.

"You're probably wondering why were kissing," said Brittany with a nervous laugh. She elbowed the blue-clad chipmunk next to her. "Tell em', Simon."

"Well, Brittany and I are dating now. Actually we have been," said Simon.

"For how long?" asked Alvin.

Simon looked down at his feet. He was embarrassed to admit it. "Since before we left last year."

"What?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany sighed. "That's part of the reason we left. We thought that if we were away form you guys and each other for a little while maybe things would get better."

"And what ever feelings or passion we had for each other would just go away," said Simon. "As you can see it didn't."

"You guys aren't mad, are you?" asked Brittany.

"Of course not," said Alvin. He put his arm around Jeanette. "I have the woman of my dreams now. In fact, until today I'd forgotten all about you two."

"I had too," said Jeanette. "Alvin and I were so focused on our relationship and having Harper that nothing else mattered."

Brittany smiled weekly. "So, can we come back in?"

"Sure," said Jeanette.

The four of them went back into the apartment. It was awkward and at the same time ok.

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	11. Happier Than Ever

**Chapter Eleven : Alvin and Jeanette reflect on their relationship.**

**000000**

Alvin smiled as he looked at his 5-month-old daughter, Stella, asleep in her crib. He thought back to six years earlier when he'd done the same thing with Harper and a year later with his son, Benjamin. Then in the following years with his other children Eric, Emma, Samantha, Will, and Catherine. Each moment he spent with them watching them grow were so special.

"Hey," whispered Jeanette. "Is she asleep?"

Alvin nodded. "Jeanette, promise me this one won't grow up."

"Sorry. I don't control that," said Jeanette. She smiled lovingly at her youngest child. "But I wish I did."

"Come on," said Alvin. "Let's let her sleep."

After tucking their other children in, Alvin and Jeanette moved into the living room of their home. They had moved out of their apartment shortly before Benjamin was born. Alvin sat down on the couch and tried to pull Jeanette into his lap.

"Oh, no." laughed Jeanette. "Everytime I sit in your lap we have another baby."

"And what's so wrong with that? I thought you wanted as many as possible."

"I do, just not all at one time. We've had eight kids in six years."

"There's no harm in trying for a ninth," said Alvin.

Jeanette sighed. "Alvin."

"Jeanie."

"Fine. I'll set in your lap, but you'd better keep your hands to yourself."

Alvin smirked. "You know me."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Jeanette. She curled up in Alvin's lap and sighed. She thought back to the first night she and Alvin ever slept together. Alvin was so gentle. He took things slow because he knew it was Jeanette's first time.

_* flashback *_

_Jeanette moaned as Alvin pushed her back onto her bed. "Oh, Alvin...More! More!"_

_Alvin sat up and adjusted himself. He messaged Jeanette breasts causing her to giggle. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "You are so beautiful."_

_Jeanette smiled and looked into Alvin's eyes. "Oh, Alvin. I...I've never..."_

_Alvin shushed her. "I know, Baby, and I promise to be gentle if you let us go that far."_

_"Alright," said Jeanette. "I trust you."_

_* end flashback *_

"Alvin, no!" warned Jeanette as Alvin ran his hand up leg and nightgown. She popped the top of his hand.

"Come on, Jeanie," said Alvin. "All I want to do is chase you around our bedroom. If I happen to trip and fall on you in the process so be it!"

"Al-vin," groaned Jeanette.

Alvin's bottom lip began to quiver. He was like a little kid who'd just been told he couldn't have a cookie. "Please, Jeanie."

Jeanette sighed. "Alvin, don't make me hurt you. The answer is no."

Alvin sighed. He remembered the nights he and Jeanette had laid in bed talking until two in the morning.

_* flashback *_

_Jeanette giggled. "Ok, Alvin your turn. Would you rather swallow twenty live spiders or permenetly dye your fur pink?"_

_"Hmm...Can I put Ketchup on the spiders?" asked Alvin._

_"No," said Jeanette, with a devilish smile._

_Alvin sighed. "I guess I'll take the spiders."_

_"Remind me never to kiss you after that," laughed Jeanette._

_"Oh, really?" laughed Alvin. He pulled Jeanette into a passionate kiss. "I love you."_

_Jeanette smiled sweetly. "Oh, Alvin. I love you too."_

_*end flashback *_

By this time Alvin had convinced Jeanette to make out with him. When he'd start to go to far Jeanette would push him back, rubbed her nose against his, and say, "No, Alvin. Not tonight."

Alvin smiled and stroked the back of Jeanette's hair. "Do you remember when you told me you were pregnant?"

"Which time?" asked Jeanette.

Alvin chuckled. "The twins."

Jeanette smiled. "I had just come in from the doctor and you were cooking supper."

_* flashback *_

_"MOMMY!" squealed Harper and Benjamin running to Jeanette. The todlers grabbed her legs and smiled up at her._

_Jeanette smiled back. "How are my babies. How are you? Did you have a fun day with Daddy?"_

_"Yes, ma'ma," said Harper. "We still missed you."_

_Alvin smiled at his family and kissed Jeanette on the cheek. "Hey, Jeanie."_

_"Hi, Alvin," said Jeanette. _

_"I hope you don't mind. I started cooking without you," said Alvin._

_"Oh, no. I don't mind," said Jeanette. "It's a big help."_

_"Are you alright, Honey?" asked Alvin._

_"I'm fine," said Jeanette. She took Alvin's hand and placed it over her stomach. "In fact, I've never been better."_

_Alvin smiled. "Jeanie, are you...?"_

_Jeanette nodded and kissed Alvin on the cheek. She rubbed her nose against his. "We're going to have a baby."_

_* end flashback *_

Alvin and Jeanette were lying awake in their bed. Jeanette sighed and rested her head on Alvin's chest. "You know, I've been thinking..."

"When are you not thinking Jeanette," said Alvin. He kissed the top of her head. "You've got this sexy librarian think going on."

Jeanette smiled. "Alvin..."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. What were you going to say?"

"I was just going to say I was thinking about how our first date wasn't even a date, and we never would have gotten to know each other if Simon and Brittany hadn't decided to leave."

"I know, and now they're married and have kids too. It's funny how it all worked out," said Alvin.

Jeanette held Alvin's hand and placed it over her stomach and smiled.

Instantly Alvin knew what she meant and smiled.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you," said Jeanette.

Alvin jumped out of bed and picked Jeanette up. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Jeanette. She rested her head on Alvin's shoulder and sighed. She loved being in this moment. Her life was exactly how she wanted it to be and nothing could take that away from her.

**000000**

**so there it is! I hope you liked it. This was the final chapeter. :( I know right. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


End file.
